Sonadow Romance
by OmegaChaotix
Summary: Sonic becomes a female, after shadow makes a wish...
1. Transformations

__

CHAPTER 1 – TRANSFORMATIONS

It was a normal day for Sonic. He was saving the world, as per usual. Destroying Eggman's Badniks, running from Amy (the psychotic bitch) and helping Shadow restore his full power, after the lengthy battle against BioLizard.

Shadow always carried a Chaos Emerald around with him. He knew it's power was unlimited, and how much he could do with it's power. He knew that he could use it to his will. He had something missing in his life now. He had developed feelings, for other things than the promise he made to Maria. He knew what love was now, and he wanted to experience this emotion. He was broken by it.

"Maybe, I could use this…For my own life…" He said under his breath.

"Maybe, I could use it…to make a wish…. I might as well give it a try…" He whispered

"I wish…for a relationship, with a girl, I will love and respect always. Someone who I know will help me…" He said to the sapphire colored Chaos Emerald.

Suddenly, a massive reading of power, probably expelled by the emerald hit Sonic while he was destroying a Badnik in Station Square…


	2. Introductions

__

CHAPTER 2 – INTRODUCTIONS

Sonic, felt his hair grow and touch his soft cheeks. But it wasn't thick like his spikes. It was thin, like a girl's. He saw his hands shrink and become more feminine. He gasped for air.

"Dude, what's happened?" He asked himself, as if someone was there.

He heard his voice, then covered his mouth in shock. It was a girl's voice! He felt in his trousers (yes, he was finally wearing clothing!) and felt not two balls and a sausage, but something more exotic. He gasped, but this time, he couldn't breathe. He Fainted and hit the floor…

She woke up and felt her head. It was bleeding, and people were staring at her.

"SOMEONE COME QUICK! THIS POOR LIL' FEMALE HEDGEHOG IS BLEEDING!" Shouted a civilian.

"No, I'll be fine" Sonic said, as she got up.

She dusted off the dirt that had gathered, and walked on…

"Hmmm…I can't tell anyone about this, not even Shadow…It would cause too much commotion." She told herself

So she hid in the Station, and rested…


	3. Relationships

__

Chapter 3 – Relationships

Suddenly, a group of rather well built gangsters came along. Sonic was under a blanket and could hear them clearly.

"Hey, look" one of them said from quite far away

"Oh god, please don't let them stop here…" Sonic Whispered. She was shaking, and then she started sweating. She was frightened…

She opened a little hole in the bottom of her blanket…She saw some feet in front of her. She squealed and then cowered. Sonic knew that as a girl she could not do much. So she decided not to fight it, as it may cause her exhaustion and serious injury…

"What do we have here boys?" one shouted to the other.

"Please, don't hurt me…" said Sonic.

"Why not…You think ASKING us will make us stop? Yeah right…BOYS! Show this bitch who's boss…"

"I wouldn't do that…" explained a voice that was familiar to Sonic.

"SHADOW!" She whispered…

"Leave her alone criminals!" He exclaimed.

"…And what if we don't wanna!?" Said the lead Gangster.

"This…CHAOS…CON…TROOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"

Suddenly a massive beam of green light came out of shadows palms, which hit the lead gangster and spread and hit the other villains.

"AHHH! THAT THINGS NOT HUMAN! Err…Or in its case…HEDGEHOG! RUN FOR IT!" He shouted, as though scared for his life.

The gangsters had left and left only a card behind them. (Comes into play in a Sequel! ;)

"Hey are you okay?" asked Shadow, concerned for the female.

"Yeah, I can walk just about…" Said Sonic.

"Man, you took it pretty rough" Shadow grabbed Sonic's shoulders.

My wish, it's coming true, I just know, this hedgehog, this female of compelling beauty, is for me Shadow thought.

"I think you're beautiful" He said, not used to pulling a girl…"My name is Shadow, and you?"

"I'm Soni… Sonia… Shadow…I…." Sonic could feel it, she was suddenly becoming more and more attracted… His/Her mind had changed, as well as her body…

"Sonia…"


	4. The Mistake

__

Chapter 4 – The mistake

The grabbed each other's throats and kissed passionately, embraced in each other's arms.

"Hey Sonia, I know somewhere where we can go..." Shadow said, in a nervous voice.

Sonic wanted to resist. He knew that it wasn't right, but his new female hormones were telling him otherwise...

"Okay, that sounds good..." She replied

"Follow me..." Shadow whispered

So they carried on...embraced. Sonic knew this was wrong...yet, his male thoughts were useless...He couldn't help it...His urges were getting out of Control...He had to do something...

They arrived at Sonic's place where Shadow had been resting...Shadow, couldn't help it...he grabbed Sonic (or Sonia as he/she was known) and pulled her on to the bed...This burning feeling in Shadow's stomach...he couldn't hold it in....like a fool... He said it...

"Sonia...I...I...I love you...I don't know how to show you..." He said.

Sonic again thought...this is wrong...but he just had to...the female hormones were gradually taking effect...they got into bed, and embraced, and then...


End file.
